Recurring Topics
Throughout the history of No Agenda, certain events, ideas, and trends have attracted the attention of John and Adam over and over again. These recurring topics tend to focus on controversial ideas relating about world news. List of Recurring Topics Please help to expand the description of existing topics and add topics on to the list. --Eugenefm 21:20, 9 June 2009 (UTC) 9/11 Conspiracy The 9/11 terrorist attacks are frequently mentioned on the program. Adam is a very vocal believer in several of the prominent conspiracy theories that surround the attacks. John is much less skeptical but he is still open to the idea that the attacks were not carried out exactly as the 9/11 Commission Report described. Show Note References #'Episode 9:' #*The Truthers and the 9/11 black boxes #'Episode 40:' #*Let's get on with the "theories." We'll tie 9/11 in with a new huge UFO event and the "grays." The ships are here, with the bases on the Moon and the Men In Black. How about the new $3.9Bn government orders for H1 flu? We're all going to die! John is "gobsmacked" and wonders where all the product placement for No Agenda is? #'Episode 63:' #*Now waiting for the Mythbuster’s story on the World Trade Center. #'Episode 72:' #*9/11 victim assasinated #**http://www.whatdoesitmean.com/index1206.htm #*Sept. 11 Widow Among Plane Crash Victims - News- msnbc.com #**http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/29175995/ #'Episode 86:' #*OpEdNews Â» New Scientific Study: Smoking Gun Evidence of 9/11 Explosives in WTC Dust #**http://www.opednews.com/articles/New-Scientific-Study-Smok-by-Josh-Mitteldorf-090404-371.html Enron Loophole (Please Expand) Monsanto The large agro-business firm Monsanto frequently receives airtime on No Agenda for what the hosts find to be questionable practices. Dvorak, being a bit of a foodie, occasionally takes interest in the issues surrounding GMOs saying that they affect the quality and flavor of foods. Curry has a more negative view of the firm regarding its business practices and the overall nutrition of GMO products that fall in Monsanto's ranks. In general Curry believes that Monsanto is in business to ultimately control the world's food supply through the patenting of life forms. People who are interested in Monsanto and their general practices should watch The World According to Monsanto. Show Note References #'Episode 37:' #*Just where is this tomato from? Best quote: "We're not eating iPods." Let's rant about Monsanto and others. Why aren't these drugged cows labeled? Countries in South America are banning genetically modified "stuff," but farmers are getting it anyway from neighbor's pollen, and guess what? It's all patented! Prediction: Here come the lawsuits. #'Episode 38:' #*Adam leads us the Codex Alimentary. John asks, "How can the French tolerate these food laws?" Welcome to the New World Order. We should all rewatch "Soylent Green." John diverts to the UK school boys disciplined for refusing to pray to Allah. Adam brings us back on track with the secret report on the World Bank. "The incredible rises in the price of food - 70% - is caused by biofuels." John blames the Greenies, and brings up stock derivatives, the Ultras. Listen to hear his explanations. Adam has some good stories about Monsanto seed and lawsuits. Is John a radical? #'Episode 63:' #*The world according to Monsanto (Video Documentary) #**http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=6262083407501596844 #'Episode 85:' #*Monsanto GM-corn harvest fails massively in South Africa - Digital Journal: Your News Network #**http://www.digitaljournal.com/article/270101 #'Episode 89:' #*Germany To Ban Monsanto Corn #**http://www.bloomberg.com/apps/news?pid=20601100&sid=aQGg.HOIcKv8&refer=germany #'Episode 92:' #*Do the monsanto pigs have the flu?? #**After the out-break of the Swine Flu, Curry wondered if the flu was most prevalent in Monsanto pigs. #*OpEdNews: Monsanto Sues Germany to Force GMO Food #**http://www.opednews.com/articles/MEGALOMANIA-by-MONSANTO-by-amicus-curiae-090422-816.html Swine Flu (Please Expand) HPV Vaccine (Please Expand) Plane Crashes There is an ongoing battle between Airbus and Boeing. This is resulting in a series of crashes where products of both companies are involved in deadly incidents. (Please Expand) Curry proposes that the media are influenced to increase coverage of plane accidents and hype the "pilot error" meme in order to prime people for acceptance of completely automated air planes and a computer operated air traffic control. This will also aid the integrations of spy drones into the American skies. Electromagnetic Pulses (EMP) #'Episode 72 (11:42):' #*Adam's theory - US officials are saying that the satellite collision took place between a defunct Russian satellite and an Irridium corporation satellite. 7 times in the last 10 years, Irridum has taken steps to avoid colissions but this time they didn't. The theory is that it was a Russian spy satellite and the DoD decided to take it out. The russians normally detect emp pulses, but because this one satellite was taken out, the Russians could only faintly detect the EMP that was used to take out flight 3407 Newark to Buffalo (which happened to be carrying a 9/11 widow who has been pushing for more information about 9/11) #*Dvorak - "Oh brother" Pedophilia among the elites (Pedo Bear) Catholic Church Penn state European elites General Patraeus "Paperclip" entrapment